


The Moment

by BadWolffe



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe
Summary: Short romantic One-ShotTake what moments you can.
Relationships: CC-1004 | Gree & Luminara Unduli, CC-1004 | Gree/Luminara Unduli
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	The Moment

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or any of the characters.**

**The Moment.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Luminara awoke.

The warmth immediately engulfed her.

She stretched and luxuriated in it, her body moulding itself to fit the heat until it enveloped her very being in it’s embrace.

She sighed.

Her breath deep and sated in this cocoon that drew her into it, drew itself into her.

She opened a sleepy eye and observed the bleary world.

Her bed mate was still in a deep sleep, the Force told her that.

His warm body pressed to hers, or hers pressed to his, it was hard to tell.

Both, she decided.

The Force was around them, fitting them together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Together was good.

Together was whole.

Her hand gently slid over his rib cage and up his arm

She took in his face.

It was the most relaxed she had ever seen him.

Her mind was transfixed by the sight of him in such a vulnerable peaceful state.

Her finger tips glided over his collarbone, and then the back of her hand gently brushed up over his cheek.

His eyes remained shut, but his long eyelashes flickered for a brief moment before a soft sigh escaped his lips.

General Luminara looked at her Commander – all of him that was exposed to her – her lips quirked into a smile.

She was happy and oh so content.

The memories of the previous night slid into her consciousness like old friends, familiar and very welcome.

The code be damned.

Every thing she felt from the Force itself seemed to tell her this – like it had a consciousness of it’s own, growing and understanding new delights as it became more aware of the love that had previously escaped it.

She moved her hand down again and teased her fingers through the soft hairs on his chest before moving it further downward and resting it on his abdomen.  
Gently with mind and body she pulled him a little closer.

This moment was hers.

Time would move on, but it could not take this moment from her, this memory.

Nothing is forgotten.

Nothing is ever forgotten.

Commander Gree smiled innocently in his sleep.

General Luminara smiled in response, before gently resting her head on his shoulder and surrendering herself to the moment.

Blissful sleep took her.

This happiness, whatever it was, whatever it stood for, might not last.

She knew it could eventually be taken from her.


End file.
